Present for Midorima
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Akashi hanya ingin memberikan kadonya pada Midorima KUROKO NO BASUKE BELONGS TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI


_**Sorry for typo(s)**_

.

.

Besok tanggal 7 Juli. Ulang tahun Midorima Shintaro.

Sebenarnya, Akashi tidak perlu mengingatnya, bahkan sampai menandai kalendernya dengan bulatan besar memakai spidol merah ditambah tulisan nama Midorima disana. Ini bukan hal yang penting mengingat hubungannya dengan Midorima yang semakin merenggang usai _Winter Cup_ waktu itu. Sebenarnya ada alasan khusus kenapa Akashi selalu peduli dengan Midorima, meski ia menyangkalnya habis – habisan tiap kali seseorang bertanya soal alasannya. Akashi bukan _type tsundere_ akut semacam Midorima, tapi dia juga bisa mengelak sedemikian rupa atas alasannya. Responnya itu mirip dengan Midorima, atau jangan – jangan Akashi memang punya sisi _tsundere_ dalam dirinya?

Tahu tidak, Akashi sebenarnya selalu menandai tanggal lahir Midorima sejak ia menginjak tahun kedua di Teiko. Tidak ada yang tahu soal ini karena memang Akashi tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Setiap teman – teman keajaibannya mengunjunginya, mereka tidak pernah masuk ke kamar Akashi. Bagi Akashi, pantang orang asing masuk kedalam wilayah pribadinya, makanya tidak ada yang tahu soal kebiasaan Akashi yang satu itu. Terlalu banyak ruangan dirumah Akashi untuk dipilih sebagai area nongkrong mereka semua selain kamar Akashi. Hanya keluarganya saja yang boleh masuk ke kamar Akashi. Selebihnya, hanya pengawal dan pelayan pribadinya yang telah mengurusnya sejak kecil saja yang diizinkan masuk kesana.

Sudah sejak tadi Akashi duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memandangi kalender besar yang tertempel di dinding ber cat merah kamarnya. bukan kalendernya, lebih tepatnya Akashi tengah memperhatikan tanggal ber lingkaran spidol merah itu. Ia sedang menimbang – nimbang kira – kira kado apa yang cocok untuk Midorima di tahun nya yang ke tujuh belas ini. Akashi sebenarnya juga tengah berpikir, apakah Midorima mau menerima kado nya padahal waktu itu Akashi menyatakan jika ia memutuskan menjadi musuhnya. Dulu, Akashi biasa saja memberikan kado kepada teman – teman keajaibannya. Kado paling special diberikan kepada Midorima. Tapi sekarang keadaannya beda, daripada penolakan, Akashi jauh lebih takut jika nantinya Midorima malah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitinya. Ada beberapa perkataan yang selalu benar – benar ia rasakan. Pertama, perkataan mendiang ibunya, kedua perkataan ayahnya, dan yang terakhir perkataan Midorima. Secara tidak langsung, sosok Midorima benar – benar menjadi sosok yang penting dikehidupannya meski Akashi tidak pernah menampakkan semua itu.

Sebentar lagi juga liburan musim panas akan segera berlangsung. Sekitar dua minggu lagi bukan. Akashi masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. membeli sebuah kado bukan hal yang susah bagi Akashi, yang susah itu memberikannya kepada Midorima. Tidak ada persoalan yang rumit selain persoalan mengenai Midorima. Akashi hanya… takut?

Akashi jadi lebih banyak melamun gara – gara memikirkan ini. sebenarnya, hal ini merupakan hal yang sepele bagi sebagian orang, tapi bagi Akashi ini adalah sesuatu yang besar. Yang patut dipikirkan matang – matang. Akashi tidak mau menyesal, karena itulah ia lebih memilih memberikan kado kepada Midorima meski ia sempat bimbang antara memberikan atau tidak.

 _ **Tok… tok…**_

"Tuan muda, ada teman anda diluar."

Akashi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mungkin ini bisa dipikirkan nanti. Ia berjalan keluar. Ada teman – teman satu tim nya berkunjung. Tumben sekali. Hayama, Mibuchi, Nebuya, dan bahkan seorang Mayuzumi ada disini?

"Oh, selamat datang. Ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Hayama masih takjub dengan tempat tinggal Akashi sampai – sampai tidak memperhatikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemiliknya. Nebuya yang berada disampingnya menepuk bahunya, membuat Hayama nyaris terjungkal karena kaget.

"Apa yang kau la—"

"Ssstt… Diamlah!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, _ano…_ Sei- _chan,_ kita kemari mau menanyakan soal rencana musim panasmu." Ujar Mibuchi sambil tersenyum manis.

Akashi terdiam berpikir. "Kenapa kalian bertanya soal itu?"

"Yah… biasanya kita mengadakan _training camp_ waktu musim panas, kita hanya ingin memastikan apakah tahun ini juga?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak seperti sedang berpikir. "Sepertinya tahun ini tidak perlu." Ujarnya kalem.

Hayama berbinar senang, Nebuya sudah mengepalkan tangannya menahan rasa bahagia karena liburan musim panasnya terbebas dari latihan yang lebih mirip neraka bagi mereka semua sementara Mibuchi hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Sei-chan. Jaa matta ashita!"

Mereka semua pulang. Akashi tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang mereka maksudkan sebenarnya. Konsentrasinya sedang tidak ada disini. Ia sedang memikirkan mengenai hadiah yang akan diberikan pada ulang tahun Midorima besok, dan Akashi juga masih memikirkan apakah hadiah darinya akan diterima atau tidak.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Akashi masih bertahan disebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar di Kyoto—sendirian. Tadi ia hanya meminta kepada supirnya untuk diantar saja dan tidak ingin ditunggu karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu berapa lama ia akan ada disana. Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk sekedar berjalan – jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan. Hampir jam dua belas malam dan Akashi masih bertahan disana tanpa barang yang dibeli. Hanya untuk ulang tahun Midorima dan Akashi harus bersusah payah begini?

Akashi menghela napas. Jujur, Akashi juga tidak terlalu tahu apa yang benar – benar diinginkan Midorima tahun ini. Akashi tidak bisa bertanya karena ia memang tidak mungkin menanyakannya. Akhirnya setelah memutuskan dengan waktu yang lama Akashi berniat membelikan pemuda itu sebuah sepatu basket yang baru. Mungkin hadiah sepatu sudah terlalu biasa, tapi apa boleh buat daripada Akashi tidak jadi memberikan kado apapun. Sepatu yang dibeli Akashi bukan sepatu biasa. Itu sepatu _brand_ terkenal dengan harga yang tidak mungkin terjangkau anak SMA, tapi kalau Akashi yang mau sih semua itu mudah saja. Sebuah sepatu basket berwarna putih dengan aksen garis hijau muda. Beruntung, Akashi masih lumayan ingat ukuran sepatu Midorima. Jangan tanya darimana ia tahu soal ukuran sepatu Midorima karena sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah menjawabnya.

Setelah beres dengan sepatu, Akashi segera keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu dan menelpon supirnya untuk segera menjemputnya. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit Akashi menunggu disana.

"Tuan muda, tidak biasanya anda berlama – lama ditempat seperti ini?"

Akashi yang baru saja masuk kedalam mobil memandang supirnya datar. "Aku… sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting." Jawabnya kalem.

Supir itu melihat wajah Akashi. "Sepatu baru?"

Akashi menghela napas. "Sudahlah, ayo segera pulang." Perintahnya mutlak. Supir itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan segera melajukan mobilnya kembali pulang. Diperjalanan Akashi hanya diam saja sambil memandangi suasana malam Kyoto lewat jendela mobilnya.

Tak berapa lama Akashi sampai dirumahnya dan segera bergegas kekamar. Ia sempat membeli beberapa kertas kado untuk membungkus hadiah untuk Midorima. Pilihan Akashi adalah kertas kado berwarna hijau muda dengan gambar katak disana. Agak kekanak – kanakan memang, tapi jika memikirkan soal Midorima yang teringat dibenak Akashi adalah seekor katak hijau berkaki panjang. Akashi segera membungkus sepatu didalam kotak itu, dengan menempelkan surat dikertas kecil. Isinya? Hanya Akashi, Kami- _sama_ dan Midorima yang tahu. Akhirnya, Akashi bisa tidur dengan tenang. Setidaknya sekarang.

.

.

Esoknya Akashi bangun dengan keadaan kurang baik. Tubuhnya terasa meriang. Saat ia mandi tadi, kulitnya bereaksi tidak nyaman ketika menyentuh air. Ada rasa sakit ditiap bagian tubuhnya saat disentuh. Napasnya juga terasa sangat panas. Dan Akashi merasakan tenggorokannya serasa tercekik. Sakit sekali. Sepertinya ia demam. Apa karena semalam ia pulang terlalu larut hingga dirinya sakit? Jujur, Akashi merasa lemah saat ini. tubuhnya terasa melayang, tapi Akashi tidak mau absen pergi kesekolah. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting. Setelah pulang sekolah nanti Akashi akan langsung berangkat ke Tokyo untuk bertemu Midorima. Setelah susah payah mencarikan kado, Akashi tidak ingin semuanya menjadi sia – sia. Tadi pelayannya bilang bahwa lebih baik Akashi tetap dirumah saja dan beristirahat, tapi ia mengabaikannya.

Supir yang mengantar Akashi memandang khawatir pada tuan mudanya itu. Kulit Akashi yang memang lumayan pucat semakin terlihat pucat sekarang. Dilihat dari mana pun Akashi tampak tidak baik – baik saja dan dia masih bersikeras untuk berangkat kesekolah. Pemuda yang lumayan mungil itu sedikit tertatih ketika berjalan.

"Tuan muda, anda yakin akan sekolah? Bukankah lebih baik jika anda dirumah saja?" Supir Akashi memegangi lengan tuan muda nya ketika ia turun dari mobil.

"Aku baik – baik saja." Jawab Akashi lemah.

Supir Akashi mengangguk meski ia sebenarnya khawatir akan keadaan majikannya. Perintah Akashi itu mutlak itu yang selalu dipegang teguh seluruh orang yang melayani Akashi. Maka meski keadaan tidak memungkinkan, mereka harus tetap patuh. Lagipula, dia juga merasa tidak pantas memaksa Akashi, dia hanya supir. Pelayan pribadi Akashi yang selalu mengurusinya sejak Akashi masih kecil saja tidak pernah melawan perintahnya apalagi ia yang hanya supir bagi Akashi.

"Baiklah, hati – hati tuan muda." Ujarnya sambil membungkuk sopan.

Akashi melangkah lemah masuk ke lingkungan sekolahnya. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Akashi merasa benar – benar sakit sekarang ini, tapi ia tidak akan menyerah hanya karena ini. Kado itu harus sampai ketangan Midorima apapun yang terjadi. Akashi harus bersabar untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Tujuannya ini sudah benar – benar ia pikirkan sejak jauh – jauh hari dan ia tidak mau semuanya gagal.

Sepanjang pelajaran Akashi hanya duduk sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya terpejam denga napas berat dan tubuhnya yang rasanya bergetar. Ini kali pertama Akashi tidak menyimak pelajaran. Sepintar apapun Akashi, ia tidak serta merta mengabaikan penjelasan guru. Akashi masih terus belajar meski ia pintar tapi keadaannya saat ini tidak memungkinkah. Rasa tidak nyaman ditubuhnya serta sakit kepala yang dideritanya membuatnya merasa benar – benar lepas konsentrasi. Tapi niatnya tidak pernah berubah sama sekali. Dikepalanya hanya ada nama Midorima dan sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Akashi benar – benar harus melakukannya. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di tahun – tahun sebelumnya.

Di jam istirahat, Mibuchi menghampiri kelas Akashi hendak menanyakan soal latihan sepulang sekolah nanti. Tapi Mibuchi terkejut ketika mendapati kapten nya itu tengah duduk sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Benar – benar bukan gaya Akashi sekali. Mibuchi yang sendirian mendekatinya.

"Sei- _chan?_ _Daijoubo ka?_ " Mibuchi menunduk. Memandang wajah Akashi yang pucat dan napasnya yang berat.

Akashi memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian dengan susah payah ia mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. "Hm." Gumamnya singkat. Sebenarnya Mibuchi tidak perlu bertanya karena sekali lihat saja ia sudah tahu kalau Akashi sedang sakit. Akashi tidak percaya dirinya bisa selemah ini hanya karena sakit. Sebelumnya, meski ia sakit pun ia tidak pernah sampai seperti ini.

"Sei- _chan?_ Ku antar ke UKS, ya?" Sekejam apapun Akashi, sejahat apapun Mibuchi, toh mereka juga punya sisi baik dalam diri mereka. Mereka saling mengetahui sikap masing – masing. Akashi tahu bahwa tiga Raja itu tidak akan pernah mengakuinya jika dirinya lemah. Akashi sangat tahu jika mereka mau menghormatinya karena mereka takut tapi mereka tetaplah teman di hati Akashi. Toh sejak _winter cup_ itu, hubungan mereka semua tidak sekedar rekan dalam klub basket. Semuanya telah berubah dan Akashi bersyukur akan hal itu.

Akashi menggeleng lemah. "Tidak perlu."

Mibuchi menatap khawatir kepada juniornya itu. "Sepulang sekolah kau tidak usah ikut latihan Sei- _chan,_ kau pulang saja dan istirahat."

"Aku ada urusan sepulang sekolah. Maaf tidak bisa ikut latihan. Aku harus ke Tokyo." Jelas Akashi.

"HAH?" Mibuchi berteriak heboh meluapkan keterkejutannya. Bagaimana mungkin Akashi dengan santainya bilang jika sepulang sekolah akan ke Tokyo seakan – akan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mampir ke kedai es krim di seberang jalan? Dalam keadaan dirinya sakit seperti ini? "Sei- _chan,_ kau tidak bercanda 'kan? Tokyo itu jauh. Dan kau… sedang sakit." Sambungnya.

"Aku harus pergi. Ini penting."

Mibuchi menatap prihatin sosok yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya ini. "Sei- _chan,_ aku akan mengantarmu kalau begitu."

Akashi membelalak. "Kau? Tidak perlu aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Akashi tegas.

"Sei- _chan_ sudahlah terima saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggu urusanmu. Aku hanya mengantarmu saja sampai tujuan, ok?" Mibuchi masih bersikeras untuk ikut Akashi ke Tokyo.

"Kau harus latihan!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus istirahat!"

Ini kali pertama Mibuchi dibentak Akashi dan dirinya berani membalasnya. Diantara Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya, dan Mayuzumi hanya Mibuchi saja yang lumayan berani kepada Akashi. Contohnya saat memanggil nama Akashi, ia bahkan berani memanggil nama kecilnya saat pertama kenal. Lalu, melawan perintah Akashi, Mibuchi beberapa kali melakukannya, dan sekarang puncaknya, ia berani membentak Akashi? Nyawamu itu ada berapa sih?

" _Gomen_ Sei- _chan,_ tapi kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri." ujar Mibuchi tegas.

Akashi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Maka ia hanya mnegangguk saja menyetujui ide gila Mibuchi untuk ikut dengannya pergi ke Tokyo.

" _Ne,_ Sei- _chan,_ kalau boleh tahu kau mau menemui siapa di Tokyo?"

Akashi menunduk. Pandangannya tiba – tiba barubah ssedikit suram. Ada apa? Apa Mibuchi salah bicara?

"Aku harus menemui seseorang yang penting." Jawabnya datar.

"Hm… urusan bisnis ayahmu kah?"

Akashi menghela napas. "Bukan, aku harus menemui seseorang dan menyerahkan sesuatu. Hari ini ulang tahunnya."

Mibuchi terdiam mendengarnya. Akashi rela ingin pergi jauh – jauh ke Tokyo dalam keadaan sakit begini hanya untuk memberikan sesuatu untuk ulang tahun orang itu? Pasti dia orang yang sangat penting hingga Akashi rela melakukan hal sejauh ini.

"Siapa orang penting itu?" Mibuchi masih terlalu penasaran jika belum mengetahui siapa orang penting yang dimaksud Akashi.

Akashi tidak menjawabnya. Ia kembali meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan menutupi dengan kedua lengannya. Posisi khas anak – anak sekolah ketika tengah tidur dikelas. Mibuchi mengerti dengan respon itu, Akashi tidak ingin mengatakannya. Mibuchi tersenyum, ia tidak masalah kok toh nanti dia akan tahu sendiri siapa 'orang penting' itu. Ia kemudian pamit kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

Mibuchi menunggu di belokan pertama jalanan Rakuzan. Ia tidak mau menunggu Akashi didepan kelasnya nanti takut dicurigai oleh rekan – rekan klub basket. Mibuchi izin tidak ikut latihan dengan mengatakan ada urusan keluarga mendadak sementara Akashi… Mibuchi kurang tahu apa alasannya absen untuk klub. Yang jelas, teman – teman nya pun tidak tahu jika dirinya bolos latihan untuk menemani kapten mereka ke Tokyo demi menyerahkan sebuah kado ulang tahun. Sejenak Mibuchi berpikir, kenapa ia mau – mau nya melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini? Tapi Mibuchi tidak menyesali semuanya, malahan ia senang Akashi menerima dirinya ikut meski dengan sedikit paksaan. Sepertinya… sikap ke—kakak—an Mibuchi belum hilang.

"Ah? Sei- _chan_ kau baik – baik saja?" Mibuchi segera menghampiri Akashi yang berjalan terhuyung ke arahnya. Keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk bepergian saat ini, tapi Akashi masih memaksakan dirinya.

"Hm." Akashi mengangguk singkat. "—Kau… yakin ingin menemaniku?" Tanya Akashi.

Mibuchi memegangi bahu mungil Akashi dan membantu pemuda itu berjalan. "Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa Sei- _chan?_ "

"Ah… kenapa kau mau repot – repot menemaniku?"

Mibuchi terdiam cukup lama. "Hm… kalau ditanya alasannya, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Intinya aku mau menemanimu Sei- _chan._ "

"Tapi kau—"

"—sudahlah Sei- _chan,_ ayo segera berangkat."

Mibuchi sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara sekarang ini. ia ingin segera berangkat ke Tokyo dan menyelesaikan urusan Akashi disana. Meski mungkin nantinya disana Mibuchi tidak akan ikut campur apapun dengan urusan Akashi. sekarang tugas utamanya hanya satu. Menjaga Akashi agar selamat sampai tujuan. Itu saja.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang lumayan lama Akashi dan Mibuchi sampai di Tokyo. Di jam seperti ini mungkin Midorima sedang latihan basket di sekolah.

"Mibuchi, kau bisa jalan – jalan kalau mau." Ujar Akashi pelan.

Mibuchi menggeleng. "Aku akan mengantar Sei- _chan._ "

"Tapi—"

"—Sei- _chan,_ ayolah."

Akashi akhirnya tidak melawan lagi. Ia membiarkan Mibuchi mengikuti langkahnya. Mibuchi sempat merasa mengenali jalanan ini. ia ingin sekali bertanya kepada Akashi tapi ia urungkan. Mibuchi takut. Alih – alih mendapat jawaban ia malah disuruh pulang. Jalanan yang mereka lewati adalah jalanan kalau ingin ke SMA Shuutoku. Apa mungkin… 'orang penting' yang hendak ditemui Akashi itu adalah si _shooter_ berkaca mata itu?

Mibuchi terus mengira – ngira siapa gerangan 'orang penting' itu. Apa memang benar Midorima Shintaro? Tapi Mibuchi tahu jika hubungan mereka memburuk. Satu – satunya yang Mibuchi tahu adalah hubungan Akashi membaik kepada Kuroko Tetsuya saja, selebihnya ia tidak tahu. Mibuchi melihat dengan mata kepala nya sendiri saat Akashi menolak jabat tangan Midorima seusai _semi final winter cup_ lalu.

Karena larut dalam lamunannya sendiri, Mibuchi agak kaget saat mendapati Akashi berhenti didepan SMA Shuutoku. Jadi benar jika 'orang penting' itu Midorima? Kenapa Mibuchi merasa menyesal mengantar Akashi ya?

"Mibuchi, kau boleh pergi sesukamu. Aku akan masuk sebentar." Suara Akashi masih saja serak dan lemah. Pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat begitu menghawatirkan.

"Aku ikut Sei- _chan_ saja."

"Kau tidak perlu mengikutiku."

Tapi Mibuchi tetap pada keinginannya. Ini hari yang benar – benar bersejarah bagi Mibuchi. Seharian ini, nyaris semua yang diperintahkan oleh Akashi malah di tolak olehnya dengan santai. Rasa takutnya kepada Akashi seolah hilang entah kemana. Aneh.

Akashi menghela napas berat membiarkan Mibuchi berjalan mengekorinya masuk ke lingkungan SMA Shuutoku. Suasana sudah sepi karena memang ini bukan jam sekolah. Akashi tahu betul dimana ruang klub basket berada dan ia juga tahu jadwal latihan mereka. Entah kenapa Akashi terkesan seperti seorang _stalker_ saat ini. akashi berjalan pelan – pelan. Sesampainya disana Akashi menghembuskan napas sekali lagi. Mengusir rasa gugup yang tiba – tiba menyerangnya. Akashi tidak boleh gugup, ia sudah sampai sejauh ini.

"Sei- _chan,_ aku jalan – jalan sebentar ya. Aku penasaran dengan sekolah ini."

Mibuchi berjalan kearah lain sementara Akashi menuju ruang klub basket. Saat hendak menyentuh gagang pintu ruang klub, Akashi terdiam. Ia mendengar suara ramai didalam. Bukan ramai latihan, ini lebih seperti pesta? Sayup – sayup Akashi mendengar suara – suara yang ia kenal, teman – teman Midorima mengucapkan selamat kepada Midorima. Ah… mereka berpesta untuk ulang tahun Midorima. Akashi bahkan mendengar dengan jelas teriakan bahagia si mata elang itu. Akashi tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak merusak momen bahagia mereka. Tujuannya hanya memberikan kado ini. dengan amat terpaksa, Akashi menunggu mereka selesai berpesta. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi taman dibawah pohon masih didalam lingkungan sekolah Shuutoku.

Hampir satu jam ia menunggu sampai mereka semua keluar. Senior – senior nya tidak melihat Akashi. Midorima jalan bersama dengan Takao dan ia melihat wajah Takao berbinar sennag sambil sesekali menggoda Midorima. Akashi bergegas menghampirinya. Ia tidak peduli dengan adanya Takao disamping Midorima, yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah menyerahkan ini. setelah itu Akashi akan langsung pergi. Akashi menyimpan kadonya didalam kantung kresek hitam dan membawanya sejak tadi.

"Midorima?"

Baik Midorima maupun Takao sama – sama terkejut dengan kehadiran Akashi. ini di Shuutoku bagaimana mungkin Akashi bisa ada disini.

"A—Akashi, bagaimana kau bisa—"

"—Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Midorima mengernyit mendengar permintaan Akashi. selain itu ia juga merasa Akashi terlihat lemah. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya kering.

"Eh, tapi Shin- _chan,_ kita sudah ditunggu." Takao mengingatkan. Akashi mendengus melihatnya. Entah kenapa, pemuda mata elang itu seakan melarang Midorima untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Hanya sebentar saja, setelah itu kalian boleh pergi." Napas Akashi mulai tidak beraturan. Pusing dikepalanya terasa semakin menyengat.

"Ada apa Akashi?" Tanya Midorima dingin.

"Shin- _chan,_ Ootsubo- _san_ mengirimiku pesan, kita harus bergegas." Takao menarik lengan Midorima dan membawanya pergi. "Gomen, Akashi- _san!_ " teriak Takao.

Midorima memandang Akashi yang hanya diam setelah ia diseret paksa oleh Takao. Ia belum sempat mengatakan apapun tadi. Akashi menunduk. Tubuhnya semakin sakit, pusing yang dideritanya sejak pagi membuatnya jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Napasnya tersenggal – senggal.

"Tt—ttanjou—bi O—me—de—tou. Midorima." Ujarnya terbata. Air matanya turun. Ini bahkan lebih menyiksanya daripada sekedar penolakan. Mungkin lebih baik jika tadi Midorima menolak kadonya dan pergi daripada mengabaikannya tanpa tahu apa yang mau ia lakukan dahulu. Kado yang ia pegang dengan erat sejak tadi ikut tergeleak bersamaan dengannya yang terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"SEI- _CHAN!_ "

Akashi mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Mibuchi kah? Ia tidak merespon dan hanya merasakan sebuah tangan yang jauh lebih besar darinya memapahnya untuk duduk di kursi taman.

"Kau belum bertemu Midorima Shintaro?" Tanya Mibuchi. Ia sempat melihat si hijau itu bersama Takao berjalan santai sambil mengobrol—atau lebih tepatnya Takao yang banyak bicara dan Midorima hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Sudah." Jawab Akashi pelan. Tatapan matanya kosong. Iris berwarna merah itu tergenangi air mata. Mibuchi cukup peka dengan apa yang terjadi.

" _Ck,_ biar aku yang berikan!" Mibuchi merebut bungkusan kado disamping Akashi dan berlari pergi. Ia tidak peduli jika nanti Akashi akan menghukumnya dengan latihan berlipat ganda, yang jelas sekarang Mibuchi sedang marah melihat Akashi seperti ini.

.

.

"Midorima Shintaro- _kun._ "

Midorima dan Takao berhenti. Takao membelalakkan matanya melihat seseorang dari Rakuzan lagi. Mibuchi menebarkan aura tidak bersahabat disekitar mereka. Bola mata berbulu lentik itu memandang nyalang kepada sosok Midorima. Mibuchi menghela napas. ia mengulurkan lengannya dan menyerahkan bungkusan kresek hitam itu.

" _Nani kore?"_

"Kado dari Sei- _chan, ttanjoubi omedetou_. Kuharap lain kali kau menghargai pengorbanan orang lain." Mibuchi hendak berbalik saat merasakan lengannya ditahan oleh Midorima.

"Pengorbanan? Apa maksudmu?"

Mibuchi menghela napas berat. "Haruskah aku ceritakan bagaimana keadaan Sei-chan yang sakit memaksakan diri untuk kemari demi menemuimu dan kau malah mengabaikannya? Aku bukan teman Sei- _chan_ kalau kau ingin tahu. Kita hanya sebatas rekan satu tim. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak terima melihat perlakukanmu!" Mibuchi menunjuk wajah Midorima dengan ganas.

Midorima terkejut. Ia meremas kantung kresek ditangannya. Rasa bersalah tiba – tiba merasuk masuk. Midorima tidak boleh seperti ini. Ia langsung berlari kembali kedalam sekolahnya. Mencari Akashi. ia harus segera menemukan pemuda itu.

"Akashi!" Midorima menemukannya. Ia segera berlari kesana. Akashi sedang duduk termenung dengan air mata menggenang di kedua sudut matanya. Ia berjongkok didepan Midorima dan menggenggam kedua tangan Akashi. Panas.

"Akashi… _gomen, gomen_ _nanodayo._ "

Akashi masih diam. Hingga beberapa saat sampai ia mengatakan _"Ttanjoubi… Omedetou."_ Dengan senyum lemah dan genangan air mata yang mengalir melewati pipinya.

Midorima tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya hingga ia berani memeluk Akashi disana. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah menghentikan tangis Akashi. pemuda itu menangis dalam diam dan itu jauh membuatnya terlihat lebih tersiksa. Tubuh Akashi yang demam terasa panas dipelukan Midorima. Akhirnya Midorima tahu siapa yang harus ia dahulukan saat ini.

Dikeheningan senja yang senyap, akhirnya Akashi berhasil menemui Midorima dan menyerahkan kadonya. meski dengan berbagai pengorbanan. Sekarang, Akashi sudah puas dan ia tidak keberatan jika harus kembali sekarang.

.

.

Ah, sepertinya tidak. Midorima mengundang Akashi (dan Mibuchi) untuk mampir kerumah nya. Sebenarnya ia hanya berniat membawa Akashi karena melihat keadaannya yang memburuk, tapi karena Mibuchi juga membantu Akashi, mau tidak mau Midorima juga harus mengundangnya. Lagipula, pria cantik tapi berotot dari Rakuzan itu juga pastinya tidak akan mau kembali ke Kyoto sendirian.

Dari tadi, Akashi hanya diam berbaring dikamar Midorima dengan plester kompres demam menempel di dahinya sementara sang pemilik kamar malah bingung sendiri hendak melakukan apa. Mibuchi tengah asyik bermain dengan adik perempuan Midorima di ruang tengah. Ia dapat mendengar suara mereka yang terdengar riang gembira itu.

Midorima menghela napas. "Kenapa kau tidak tidur, _nanodayo?_ " Tanya Midorima.

Akashi melirik Midorima yang berdiri disamping ranjang tempatnya bersandar. "Kepalaku sakit, aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Akashi lemah.

Midorima juga bingung harus melakukan apa. Ah, bukankah cita – cita mu itu menjadi dokter? Kenapa tidak coba praktekkan saja!

"Berbaringlah, _nanodayo._ "

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung alih – alih langsung melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Midorima. Ah, hanya untuk bergerak begini saja rasanya sakit sekali. Ini demam terparah yang pernah diderita oleh Akashi. Akashi akhirnya berbaring, dengan sedikit bantuan dari Midorima. Akashi sempat melirik wajah pemuda itu hendak melihat ekspresinya. Akashi pikir pemuda itu kehilangan sifat _tsundere_ nya ternyata dia hanya menahan diri saja. Lihat saja wajahnya yang memerah itu. Terlihat lucu. Akashi ingin sekali tertawa kalau saja keadaannya tidak sedang sakit.

Midorima duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Ia menggulung lengan bajunya sampai sebatas siku dan mulai menyentuh kepala merah itu.

Halus.

Ah, bisa – bisa nya disaat seperti ini Midorima masih memikirkan betapa halusnya rambut pemuda yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya dan memakai bajunya. Sepertinya Midorima mulai gila mendadak. Buru – buru Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya. ia segera menuntaskan pekerjaannya. Menyentuh kepala Akashi dan menekannya di beberapa tempat.

"A—akh…"

" _Ittai ka?"_

"Pelan – pelan, Midorima."

"Baiklah, _nanodayo._ "

"A—akh… hggh… _it—tai yo._ "

 _ **Sementara itu di balik pintu kamar Midorima.**_

"Huh? Mereka sedang melakukan apa?" Mibuchi menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar Midorima. Pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana.

"Mibuchi- _san?_ "

Mibuchi buru – buru menarik lengan bocah perempuan itu dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Mibuchi hanya tidak mau otak gadis kecil itu ternodai dan menjadikannya dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Padahal yang terjadi sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Sepertinya itu murni karena efek otak kotor milik Mibuchi. Midorima hanya sedang berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit dikepala Akashi, bukannya melakukan hal yang _'iya iya'_ dengan pemuda itu. Terkadang, suara saja bisa menuai salah paham ekstrim seperti ini.

"Akashi relaks, jangan tegang begitu, ini tidak akan bekerja kalau kau seperti itu."

Akashi mendengus. Ini sakit sekali dan Midorima dengan santainya memerintahkan dia untuk relaks? Sepertinya ada yang ingin dicakar dengan gunting. Akashi memejamkan matanya kuat – kuat. Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit dan panas tubuhnya karena demam. Midorima meneguk ludah susah payah melihat pemandangan didepannya. Astaga… kenapa Akashi terlihat menggemaskan?

Dengan sisa keberanian dan kesempatan ketika Akashi memejamkan matanya Midorima segera mendekatkan wajahnya. Menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil didepannya. Midorima merasakan getaran di bibir yang dikecupnya, dan rasa panas. Mungkin karena Akashi demam. Midorima tidak menyangka jika rasa ciuman yang sebenarnya akan seindah ini. ini lebih dari bayangan kotornya ketika dia sedang memikirkan Akashi sendirian. Ups! Apakah dia baru membuat pengakuan?

Midorima mengakhiri kecupannya setelah beberapa detik. Akashi yang berada dibawahnya mengedip – ngedipkan matanya bingung. Wajahnya terlihat semakin merah, Midorima yakin jika wajahnya sendiri tak kalah merah dengan wajah Akashi.

"Midori…ma?"

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Itu… ucapan terima kasih ku untuk kado mu, _nanodayo._ " Dan ia segera beranjak hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

Akashi tersenyum. Meski itu hanya kecupan singkat tak sampai satu menit, dengan aura canggung dan ragu – ragu tapi itu adalah yang pertama bagi Akashi—dan mungkin Midorima juga. Midorima sudah pergi keluar dari kamarnya. akashi menyentuh bibirnya bekas ciuman Midorima tadi. Panas. Rasa yang tidak mampu diucapkan dengan perkataan. Sensasi yang aneh, tapi Akashi suka.

Sepertinya perjuangannya hari ini berbuah manis. Iya, Akashi tidak akan pernah mengalami ini jika pagi tadi ia memilih menyerah. Setidaknya, kali ini dia tidak harus menyesal.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **a/n : Anggep aja ini** _ **birthday fic**_ **buat bang Mido~ yeee!** _ **Ttanjoubi omedetou~**_ **kenapa saya baper ya :v ini** _ **Birthday fic**_ **buat Midorima tapi dia nya muncul dikit doang di akhir. Kenapa? Huuuuu saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa.**

 **Adakah yang sudi meninggalkan jejak? / gak maksa kok X'D**

 _ **See you in the next fanfiction~**_


End file.
